


Tony's bad days

by SuperMazeWolf



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMazeWolf/pseuds/SuperMazeWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's the only one who notices when Tony's feeling down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's bad days

Nobody really can tell that Tony's sad or hurt. Tony always laughs, cracks jokes, stays focused, but Steve can tell. 

It's the way his face drops when no one seems to be looking, the way his laughs are slightly forced, the way how he gets a bit defensive, the way how he acts like everything's normal, and how his eyes, beneath the surface, looks dull and tired. 

So Steve naturally visits him, only to find the door open and a whole load of broken glasses or tools scattered all over the place. He sees Tony on the couch, sometimes blood dripping from a small cut, curled up with his arm pressing on his mouth, forcing him to stay quiet. Steve feels his heart ache when he sees it, so he goes to Tony's side, stroking his unorganized hair back into place. 

Tony always relaxes, melting into Steve's touch like it's everything. Steve stands and finds a blanket, wraps it around Tony and makes him a hot coca, sitting back down and telling him about Steve's day. For some reason, Tony calms down when he hears Steve talk about his day, so he leans onto Steve, his head on Steve's lap or chest, somewhere that Steve can reach easily and stroke his hair and cheek. 

If Steve finishes his story, he always holds Tony close, smiling and telling him that everything's going to be okay, that it's all gonna go back to normal. Tony closes his eyes and nods, yawning or smiling slightly. Steve always carries Tony to bed, and he takes his jacket off and lays down next to Tony, wrapping an arm around him. 

Tony stops whimpering or sniffling after that, he lets out a sigh and snuggles closer to Steve, his head tucked in under Steve's chin. The both fall asleep after that, because it's been a long day for both of them.


End file.
